Yume Chronicles: Yume's TongueTwisting TongueFu
by Sylvan Wind of Change
Summary: Shampoo's best friend shows up with a nasty tonguetwister for Ranma.Includes some Ranma&Kuno and Mousse&OC.
1. Shampoo's best friend

Yume's Tongue-Twisting Tongue-Fu.

Chapter 1.

Shampoo's Best Friend.

Author: Sylvan Wind Of Change.

Thanks to Birds Eye View for the idea of Tongue-Fu.

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and not me; however, Yume does belong to me! (yay! I own something for once!)

(I will use 'Ranko' for female Ranma, and 'Ranma' for male Ranma)

Have Fun!

* * *

Shampoo burst through the wall of the Tendo dojo on her bicycle, another girl clutching the bike behind her and shrieking. 

"Nihao Ranma!" Shampoo smashed into the unfortunate Saotome boy, hurling him onto the hardwood floor in the process.

"Shampoo! Who's that girl behind you?" Asked a slightly bruised Ranma.

"Oh! Ranma, this Shampoo's best friend from China!"

"Hi, Ranma, I Yume. Nice to meet you!"

The girl was small, even compared to Shampoo, and wore green slacks and a purple short-sleeved shirt with green dragons on it.

"So, Shampoo's Great-Grandmother, Cologne, tells me you don't know what is 'Tongue-Fu!"

Yume said as she tossed back her long, black, braids.

"Uh. . . " Said the baffled Ranma, "what IS Tongue-Fu?"

"It martial arts tongue fighting!"

"Well, Yume, if its got the words 'martial arts' in it, I can learn it!"

Said Ranma, proudly.

"I not doubt that. Here, you take scroll of Tongue-Fu!"

She handed him a small scroll, as she regarded him with skeptical brown eyes.

"If you learn Tongue-Fu by next week, I fight you. You find me Saturday at Cat Cafe."

Said Yume, her blonde-dyed bangs fluttering in the breeze that was wafting from the large hole in the dojo.

"OK!" Declaired Ranma. "I'll do it!"

Yume smiled and got back on Shampoo's bike.

"You have spirit. Great-Grandfather Tongue-Fu-Tze like that! Spirit good for Tongue-Ow!"

"Tongue-Ow?" Ranma began to ask, as Yume and Shampoo rode of into the sunset.

Minutes later, a jealous Akane dumped a pail of ice-cold water on Ranma.

The pail landed on his tongue, which he had stuck out at her.

"Oh," Exclaimed Ranma-turned-Ranko, "now I get it!"

But Ranma had barely scratched the surface of the terrible secret he was about to uncover. . .

* * *

DududuDU... R&R to find out if Ranma can beat Yume at her own game. 


	2. A slip of the tongue

Yume's Tongue-Twisting Tongue-Fu.

Chapter 2.

A Slip of the Tongue.

Author: Sylvan Wind Of Change.

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, not me. I would also like to thank The Typhon Serpent for a good idea.

Thank-you, AshK, Bialaska, LiYinBlake, and dana-san, for the reviews. They are much appriciated.

The background of Yume and Tongue-Fu is coming up. I know this is short, but bear with me, this chapter is pretty important to the story as a whole.

Have Fun!

* * *

When Shampoo and Yume arrived outside Cat Cafe,and went in the comfy little Ramen cafe where Shampoo and her grandma worked, shampoo crying, "Great-Grandma, we home!" 

The two young girls found Cologne dashing around the big, wide room. Her long, white hair trailed behind her as she hopped about, looking in cupboards, under tables and behind counters.

All the while mumbling, "Come out, little mouse! Where are you? I know you're in here somewhere!"

"Oh." Said Shampoo, "You looking for mouse again, Grandma?"

"Gee. . ." Said Yume, worriedly. "I hope I not have to give up cook-off against Ucchan's Okonomiyaki that I come Japan for.

Yume work many long hours to perfect ramen making and vegetable flipping, so Yume can be in cook-off! I not want give up just because of stupid, little mouse in pantry."

"Hmm. Shampoo thinking mouse not long in pantry with great-grandmother on tail! You not worry, Yume!" Shampoo comforted her friend.

She twirled around, long, black hair flowing out behind her, when she heard Cologne say exasperatedly, "Shampoo, this is getting much too serious! I want you to turn into your cat self and track down that mouse before the big cook-off!"

Yume's jaw dropped, and she shrieked, "T-t-turn into CAT?"

* * *

How can Shampoo answer Yume and still keep her friendship? Find out as the story continues... 

and please R&R, my muse thrives on them!


	3. Spring in Nerima

**Yume's Tongue-Twisting Tongue-Fu**

**Chapter 3.**

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me except for Yume, and some of the story.

I'd like to thank The Typhon Serpent and Birds Eye View for helping me on this.

As usual,

Have Fun!

* * *

Shampoo looked her best friend in the eye. 

"Okay. Sit down and I'll explain everything."

Yume did as she was told, and Shampoo began to relate the tale of how she was cursed.

As Shampoo talked, Yume could not help but think how horrible this new development in her friendship was. Yume herself had fallen into the 'Spring of the White Mouse' just a month before, and Shampoo didn't yet know that it was Yume who had messed up the Cat Cafe while in her mouse form.

_What am I gonna do?! _Yume thought.

She turned to her friend. The young amazon had just finished her story.

"And so, that is why Shampoo turn into cat."

"Okay."

"...?"

"Yume understand, Shampoo.Thank you for telling Yume."

" Thank _you, _Yume."

"Yume have to go practice tongue-fu now, but no worry, I keep your secret!" She smiled.

Shampoo began to laugh. "It's no secret, Yume-Chan! Most of Shampoo's friends have similar problem." She said casually.

"They do?"

"Yep." Shampoo nodded.

"Wow..."

"Have a good practice!" Shampoo said kindly.

Yume walked out the back door of the Cat Cafe and down creaky old wooden stairs into a beautiful garden filled with the new daisy and cherry blossoms that heralded spring in Nerima.

Then she bent down and began to do tongue push-ups.

* * *

Bet you didn't expect that! hahaha! More on the way!... 


	4. Cheers for Mousse

Yume's Tongue-Twisting Tongue-fu.

Chapter 4.

Cheers for Mousse.

Author: Sylvan.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and not me. I'm only using it for fun and silliness. Thanks to The Typhon Serpent and Birds Eye View for their great ideas.

I'll try to make this chapter longer than the last one. Thank you so much for the reviews everybody! I really do appreciate them, and so does my muse!

As usual,

Have Fun!

* * *

It was another glorious day at Furinkan High and Mousse was fighting with Ranma for Shampoo's hand as usual. 

Akane, Shampoo and Yume were all watching nearby.

Akane was telling Yume how obvious it was that Ranma would win, and Shampoo was agreeing

wholeheartedly.

Surprisingly Yume was behind Mousse all the way and appeared to be constantly cheering him on with cries of, "You can do it, Mousse!"-and- "You can out think Ranma easily!"

As the three girls watched the fight there was the ominous sound of an earthquake-like rumble from the ground near Shampoo's feet.

A moment later, a disembodied fist pushed its way out of the soil;

it was closely followed by the bandana'd head of Ryoga Hibiki.

The young martial artist scrambled out of the tunnel he had created and stood beside the other spectators.

"Where am I now?!" Ryoga asked the air.

When he glanced around, Ryoga saw that no one was looking at him.

_Well,_ he thought, _there goes my dramatic entrance. . ._

Then he saw Yume cheering Mousse on.

_No wonder they didn't notice me!_

"Hey Shampoo!" Ryoga exclaimed aloud, "does that girl you're with know Mousse at all?!"

Yes Ryoga," Shampoo replied, "that Shampoo best friend Yume! She, Mousse, and Shampoo grow up together back in China."

"Really? she seems to expect too much from him."

"Shampoo know! Yume been like this since we little kids."

Shampoo and Ryoga began to walk towards the school, and as the first bell sounded they picked up their pace.

"Before we get to school, can you tell me WHY Yume's always been like this?!"

Ryoga entreated.

As they neared the school, Shampoo stopped and leaned against a handy wall to catch her breath.

Ryoga stopped beside her, supporting his hands with his knees before he too, laid back against the wall.

Shampoo struck a nostalgic sort of pose; leaning her paper-white arms back against the wall.

One of her small hands fiddled with a button on her deep crimson, Chinese-style blouse

as she settled down to tell Ryoga about her past.

Shampoo remember when Yume and I were small Yume always was following Mousse around everywhere. Yume was like puppy dog most of childhood and she follow Mousse like he was her owner!"

"Did she really, Shampoo?"Ryoga asked, his eyes wide with shock.

Hai! She did." She nodded, confirming the odd concept.

"Well..." Ryoga exclaimed incredulously. "That sure explains a lot!

It must be why she supports him!"

"Yes Ryoga, Shampoo think you are right!"

Shampoo continued the story, describing scenes from her childhood in detail.

-flashback-

An adorable, eight-year-old Mousse sat on the edge of a large, moss covered rock, concentrating intently on the small dog-ended scroll clutched in his hands.

"That has to be an 'E'!! My vision can't be so bad!"

He stared at the piece of paper, silently willing the offending letter to change itself in favor of his slowly weakening eyes.

"It just HAS to be an 'E'...Aaak!!"

He trailed off, yelling in surprise as two distinctly feminine hands clamped over his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"S-Shampoo?"

"Well see for yourself!" The girl took her hands off his face.

Mousse turned around and saw the vague outline of a young, black-haired, Chinese girl.

-End of flashback-

"What Mousse never learn,"

Said Shampoo, snapping Ryoga back to reality, "Was that Shampoo not there. It was always Yume, though she never would admit it. She believe that Mousse love me too much to ever notice her."

"Well, for your sake and hers, I sincerely hope that she is wrong."

Said Ryoga softly.

The young martial artist and Shampoo got up and ran into school just as that crazy Principal Kuno tried to slam the front door in their faces.

* * *

Coming up next: Ranma explores the boundaries of Tongue-fu... 

Please review!


	5. Genma's Perverted Ideas

Yume's Tongue-Twisting Tongue-Fu.

Chapter 5.

Genma's Perverted Ideas.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ does not and will never belong to me. I do own Yume and the plot-line though...

And a big 'thank you' to all my reviewers! (It really does help)

Sylvan: Dooby (my head muse) and I humbly ask that you, our esteemed readers, forgive us for the horrible delay in getting this chapter posted.(I especially apologize to my dear Typhon Serpent for getting your hopes up too soon).

Unfortunately, Dooby still needs to get his issues sorted out...

Dooby: I'm not the one with issues, Sylvie.

Syl_van_: Don't call me Sylvie, Doofus!

Doofus: -glares at Sylvan- just wait till I learn to use that keyboard!!

Sylvan: Like I'd honestly teach you _now!_

-turns to readers- Anyway, please ignore us and as usual, have fun!

* * *

Ranma Saotome dusted off his high school jacket and looked around. 

Mousse lay on the ground a few feet away, his eyes closed in unconsciousness.

"Hah!" Exclaimed Ranma, "That takes care of him!"

The wind whistled through the empty clearing as he exclaimed in indignation.

"Where'd everybody go?!"

The only answer he got was the sound of cherry blossoms hitting concrete.

A moment later, he bent down and picked up his books. Among them Ranma came upon the scroll of Tongue-Fu. the scroll's paper lay there, open. A passage attracted Ranma's attention and he began to read.

"The 'Tongue-Touch' is crucial in any martial-arts battle consisting of Tongue-Fu, and must be used with extreme caution as it can have devastating effects."

'_I wonder what that means...'_ thought the young martial-artist for a fleeting moment.

Then, Ranma picked up his books and ran on his way to school.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later, Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki walked home. It had been a surprisingly uneventful day other then the usual fights, rampaging perverts, and bloodthirsty demons.

When the three teens arrived at the Tendo house, Ranma heaved an old, green pack off his back and set it down in the living room where Kasumi-resident homemaker and eldest Tendo daughter- was dusting a bookcase.

Ranma continued on, went into the dojo and sat down next to his dad.

Genma was in his panda form and playing with a beach ball.

The younger Saotome pulled out his scroll and stared at it.

"I still don't understand this!"

Genma glanced over at the scroll and wrote on his panda-sign,

'What's that?'

"This," Ranma replied, "is a scroll of Tongue-Fu."

'Tongue-Fu?'

"Don't ask."

'Can I see it?'

" Oh sure! What harm can it do?..." The young martial artist rolled his eyes.

Ranma's father took the roll of paper and began to read.

A moment later he turned to his son and wrote,

'I know what this is!!'

Ranma gawked at his father.

"Really?!"

'Of course.'

"Well what is it? Hurry up and tell me!"

Ranma leapt to his feet and grabbed Genma by the scruff of his neck.

'Okay, okay! Its... French-kissing!'

"Wh-what?" The teen released his hold on the panda and sat down again in shock.

'Heheheh.' The man-turned-panda grinned an evil grin.

"Why?!" Asked Ranma.

'Because,' His dad replied, 'every time I've tried to french your mom lately, her reaction has had a devastating effect on my health!'

The young martial artist glared at his father. "There's no way in heck I'm French-kissing Shampoo!!"

* * *

Sylvan: R&R for more chappies to come your way! 

Dooby: Although it may take a few years...

Sylvan: Shut up, Dooby... -to readers- don't worry, he's just kidding! -sweatdrop-

Dooby: riiiight.


	6. Kuno Gets The Wrong Idea

Yume's Tongue-Twisting Tongue-Fu.

Chapter 6.

Kuno Gets The Wrong Idea.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ does not and will never belong to me. Rumiko Takahashi has that honor.

the only thing I own is Yume. (wow. I don't own much...maybe I ought to go shopping one of these days)

Thanks to Bird's Eye View and The Typhon Serpent for their great ideas!

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!!

Sylvan: I got Dragon Naturally Speaking so now I can write ten times as fast!!! XD

Dooby: and now I can call _you_ names, since all Naturally Speaking needs is a voice, so I don't have to learn to write!!

Sylvie the Wishy-washy: Hey!Quit it! -to audience- please don't listen to him, and as usual...

Have Fun!

* * *

Ranma Saotome had just given up puzzling over the scroll of Tongue– Fu, and had decided to try what his father suggested. I.e. the idea that the scroll was all about French-kissing. 

So, his first order of business was to find someone he could practice with.

Akane, of course, was out of the question. He would never allow that tomboy of a girl to come anywhere near his lips.

Shampoo would never practice with him because she wanted Yume to win the fight.

Ukyo was practicing day and night for the contest so she wouldn't even consider it.

Kodatchi... Well, Kodatchi was Kodatchi, and therefore completely insane;

also she would probably never let him forget it if he tried to practice with her,because it _was_ kissing after all; besides she would probably try to sneak some poison into his mouth anyway.

And If Ryoga wasn't lost again as usual, the young Saotome might have considered him too.

The only one _that_ left was Kuno...

"Well if that's what I have to do to win this fight," Ranma told the -now empty- dojo,

"that's what I'll do!"

The teenage martial artist went and had a quick bath in cold water.

Then Ranma-turned-Ranko went to her large, cluttered, room and picked out her favorite girl clothes from a dresser drawer crammed with various clothing items; she chose a blue ruffled T-shirt, black miniskirt, and glittery blue knee-high socks. Then she put them on, and picked up a pair of Mary-Jane shoes off the floor. She buckled them slowly, taking care to do it right. In Ranko's opinion, Mary-Jane shoes were the hardest to put on, but she knew they looked good on her.

15 minutes later Ranko headed out the door, Tongue-Fu scroll in hand.

------------- 

Meanwhile Tatewaki Kuno sat meditating in the Kuno family garden. His dark brown eyes were closed in intense concentration, and his yukata – covered knees were crossed under his tightly clenched hands.

This time, the young martial artist was determined that his sister, Kodatchi, would not interrupt his morning meditation. Nearly every morning his dear sister would walk out into the garden via a sliding door that led into the family dojo. When she came out she usually wore her dark red kimono, and she would always bring a plate of deliciously prepared food along with her.

The last three times Kuno decided to venture a bite of the proffered food, he'd woken up two hours later to find himself bound and gagged inside a darkened closet .

Today he had sworn to himself that he would not be taken in by his sister's

'sweet-and-innocent-maiden' act.

So here he was, seated on the ground under a climbing rosebush, waiting for his sister to show up carrying a plate filled with a sumptuous breakfast that undeniably included poison.

His eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep, but he was listening hard for any sound of footsteps coming close, because he knew if he heard them that his sister was closing in on him...

A moment later the young martial artist started when he heard the sound of delicate footsteps headed in his direction!

Then he heard the voice that belonged with those footsteps, and relaxed.

'_Thank the gods_!_ Its only the pigtailed girl!_' he thought, _' it's not Kodatchi!... wait a minute..._ _What's the pigtailed girl doing here?..._'

Kuno opened his eyes and looked around. The pigtailed girl was running towards him with a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Kuno–Sempai!"she called.

His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped in shock, then he stopped to think for a moment, and smirked. She was running _toward _him...

"My darling Pigtailed girl!" Kuno leapt up and opened his arms wide, " Have you finally come to your senses?!"

A moment later, Ranko was pressing her lips against his, and tightly gripping the collar of his yukata in her small but strong hands.

* * *

Has Ranma truly come to his senses, or gone crazy?! Find out next chapter! 


	7. A Happosai Encounter of the Worst Kind

Yume's Tongue-Twisting Tongue-Fu.﻿

Chapter 7.

A Happosai Encounter of the Worst Kind.

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ doesn't belong to me, but Yume and the plotline do.

Sylvan: Thanks to Bird's Eye View, The Typhon Serpent, and Kuro Tatsumaki for their ideas  
and help!

Also, thank you readers for reviewing so faithfully!

This chapter is dedicated to Kuro for giving me some awesome inspiration that is going to make this story very interesting...

Dooby: Uh, oh...That doesn't sound good...

Sylvan: -snickers evilly-

Have Fun!

* * *

Tatewaki Kuno could not guess how long the kiss lasted, but it seemed like forever. 

He grudgingly broke himself free of the kiss' sweet spell and pushed Ranko away roughly.

She crashed against a nearby potted tree, knocking it over and snapping its fragile roots in the

process.

Upperclassman Kuno stared at his beloved, an odd mix of happiness and apprehensiveness

gracing his countenance.

"Pig-tailed goddess? Why this all of a sudden? Normally you would avoid my embraces. "

The girl looked up at him, an expression somewhere between amazement and disgust on her

beautiful, young, face.

"Geez, Kuno! Are you really that dense?"

"Then y-you mean that you have finally accepted me?!"

Ranko recovered from the kiss, composing herself and putting on her usual cute, girlish, facade.

'Oi,' She thought. 'That kiss was...kinda...nice! No! No! Stop thinking like that!'

She mentally slapped herself upside the head, then the man-turned-female smiled at Kuno and  
giggled like a true schoolgirl.

"Yes! Now I truly know that I was always meant to be with you."

Inwardly, she grimaced as the honey-sweet words tumbled from her lips.

Her sempai blushed. "Oh, my darling pig-tailed girl! I never should have doubted you!"

He took her hand and kissed it softly, then he lifted her up and into his arms.

"Please, dear Kuno-Sempai, call me by my name, 'Ranko.'"

She desperately tried to edge away from his advances. After all, she only wished to practice  
Tongue-Fu on him, besides Ranko was a GUY!

"Ranko..." Her sempai's voice exclaimed happily. "What a beautiful name. As lovely as you are, dearest one!"

"You are t-too kind."She replied.

He reached down and began to unbutton her pale blue shirt.

Ok.

That was IT!

Ranko couldn't stand to let Upperclassman Kuno go any further!

"I gotta go!!" The red-haired martial artist yelled as she tore herself from Kuno's grasp and headed for the nearest rooftop.

Finding herself safely atop the old, tiled, roofs of Nerima, she started hopping houses on automatic.

Her short skirt rode up her slim, shapely legs as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop.

A moment later she heard the sound of hopping next to her, or to be more precise,beneath her.

Ranko glanced down casually.

The small, shriveled, face of a familiar pervert leered back up at her.

"H'lo, Ranma!" Happosai said cheerfully.

As Happosai turned his head up to try and sneak a peek under Ranko's skirt, Ranko felt scalding hot water splash across her back.

Happosai, a definitely straight pervert, found himself looking up at something he had never expected to see under a skirt.

Ranma looked down and saw Happosai staring up his skirt with horrified eyes.

Ranma yelled in shock, then lifted the old pervert up by the scruff of his neck and tossed him as far away as possible.

He watched in satisfaction as Happosai became a small, insignificant,black dot on the horizon.

* * *

R&R 


End file.
